Wings of Alchemy
by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: Edward knew he and his brother been through Hell. But he never thought he'd meet some who live'd it. He questions himself yet again, the same one he always asks himself... 'Will he be able to do this' T for language
1. Chapter 1

**I shall now predict how many reviews I'll get in the first two chapters of yet ANOTHER plot penguin… **

**FOUR.**

**This plot penguin's name is Pasta. Check out the others on my profile.**

**This fic is dedicated to mainly St. Iggy the Pyro and somewhat Nightstar.**

**I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist or Maximum Ride.**

**Chapter One**

{Ed}

I walked up to the gloomy building that I was assigned to investigate. Sighing, I knocked on the door. Why didn't Colonel let Al come? That bastard said something about it'd be dangerous for him. Why the hell would it be dangerous? It's just a building.

"Who is it?" a deep voice echoed through the door, sliding open a small panel. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward Elric. The FullMetal Alchemist." I mumbled, holding up the pocket watch.

A moment of silence. The panel slid shut and the door opened. A rather tall guy motioned for me to come in. I walked past him to where a scientist was waiting.

"Hello, Mr. Elric." The guy grinned "My name is Jeb. Jeb Batchelor." (1)

"Yeah, I'm here to expect this place." I groaned.

"I assure you, Mr. Elric" Jeb said "that everything is just like it should be."

"I wish I can just take your word and leave." I groaned "But I still _have_ to check it out."

The scientist nodded ad opened one room.

"This way." He said as I followed him. The room we entered was like a living nightmare. There were chimeras everywhere trapped in cages. Their moans of pain and despair echoed through the bleak cell. It made me shudder. The darkness of the place increased the bad aura of the room.

To tell the truth, I was tempted to run out of there right then. The echoes were bleak and the experiments' eyes were bland and glazed with pain. I forced myself to look like I didn't care. I strode along behind Jeb when I felt a hand tug at my coat.

I stopped and looked at what grabbed me. It was a girl with blond curls and gray eyes. Her face was streaked with dirt and she looked like she was starving. But one thing about her was different. Her eyes were clear and still seemed to have the faintest hope.

"You feel sorry for us, don't you?" she said in an angelic voice.

I kept silent. How can this girl know that? I was doing my best fake 'I'm bored' mask. Can she read minds or something?

"Yes mister." She said "I can read minds."

I choked. She could read minds! She's not an ordinary chimera I suppose. That's it. I'm not going to let these creatures suffer.

The girl smiled.

_Thank you. My name is Angel._

She can apparently talk to people telepathically too. Jeb stalled and asked me what was wrong. I made some fake excuse and said I wanted to 'study' the creatures. He nodded and went away.

I grinned.

"Okay, Angel" I whispered "You might want to flatted yourself against the furthest wall.

_You can just think it you know. _Angel 'said'.

_I'd prefer to use my mouth. Now, wall. _I 'growled'.

The chimera did what I said and I clapped my hands together. Placing them on the ground, blue electricity crackled and the cage she was in dissolved into a pile of rubble.

Even if she could read minds, she was shocked.

"C-" I started to yell before I realized they'd here me.

_ Come on! _I thought. Angel nodded as I walked over to the over cages, opening them each. To our horror, some, no MOST of them were…

"Dead." Angel whimpered as we stared at a fish-mutant.

I nodded slightly and stifled a sob. I had to act in charge.

"You're like Max…" I heard the chimera whisper. I shrugged off that comment and looked around for any other living creatures.

"Angel…" I said quietly "Can you see if any others are alive?"

The girl nodded and closed her eyes. In a moment, I heard some shouts for help. I glared and they fell silent. Others were alive, that was good.

Quickly, I freed them from their prisons. When I opened the last cage, loud siren rang and red lights flashed.

Angel stared and her eyes widened in horror. I jumped a bit, but, as determined as I am, I grabbed the last chimera and headed toward the wall.

"We're trapped!" One of the many sad creatures cried "The Erasers will get us!"

Erasers? I clapped my hands and threw them against the wall. A hole large enough for about seven of them broke through the wall. Then we piled out. I transmuted something like ears and stuck them onto my hood, of which I pulled over my head.

Needed to blend.

Streaming into the crowd, I ran. If they caught me, that'd be bad news. If I 'disappeared' maybe they'd think I was kidnapped. Hopefully.

I heard the sound of barking behind us. Some of the creatures went frigid for a moment, their eyes full of distress.

"They got the Erasers out!" another one screamed. Whatever these things were, they weren't good.

"RUN!" I ordered, trying to disguise my voice. I didn't need to say that. They ran, some slow, some fast. I pulled a young boy to his feet as he cradled his knees, eyes glazed as a werewolf thing came over the hill.

Wasn't exactly a pleasant sight. Their fangs were huge and eyes red. They stood tall, tails short and matted. Ears twitching with anticipation. For what? I assume to rip our eyes out.

"COME ON!" I yelled, still disguising my voice. The boy looked behind him and stumbled up and on. I gave one last reassuring glance and ran ahead.

_There's more! _I 'heard' Angel scream. To my dismay, there were. About twenty of them lunged at us with GUNS! How the hell did they get GUNS? The point was, they were using them. One girl with a scales got hit in the side, and fell dead. I only had a moment to grieve.

I still had to help the others.

"HURRY! MOVE IT!" I yelled over the screams and gunshots.

More gunshots. More screams. More unmoving limp bodies. I couldn't take it. I just couldn't! I wanted to just fall in misery. But I couldn't do that! I shook my head and tried to ignore the yelps and the blood.

I grimaced and bit my lip as I ran. I wasn't going to show I was scared. I could just use alchemy, but then they'd know it was me. I couldn't let them know that. Had to make them believe I was kidnapped or something.

I felt pain suddenly course up my spine. Blood seeped through my coat and I shuddered. I got shot. I wouldn't scream. Wouldn't admit it hurt.

Finally, we were out of reach of the werewolf things. I panted and fell against a tree, putting my hood down. How many lived? There were about twenty of them that I freed.

I looked at the survivors. One of them was a male fox mix thing. He looked a bit dark and seemed to refuse coming in contact with us. All he said was 'Thank you' and then he kept quiet.

One of the other ones… Looked like a failed attempt at changing a human into a weasel. Her skin was splotched with russet fur and her ears slightly pointed. Her eyes were an unnatural green, and her face was a bit more level with a deformed snout. Spouting from her spine, tearing a hole through her shirt was a short, snake-like tail.

And the last one… Looked like he was seconds away from death. His eyes were blank and skin was so pale it was almost white. His ribcage shown under his shredded shirt and his breathes was quick and shallow.

Only three. Only three lived or escaped. And…what about Angel? I haven't seen her… Was she dead? I blinked back tears… If she died… I was reminded on Nina. Was Angel dead?

The weasel girl frowned and sat down next to me.

"How are you so different?" she whispered.

I stayed silent. Hugging my knees, I mentally sobbed my eyes out.

"You're hurt." The dark fox said simply, ripping part of his shirt and handing it to me. I nodded in acknowledgement and tied the piece of cloth around my back. I got shot right next to my spine. Any closer and I would've been paralyzed.

"I-I'm sorry." I said quietly, looking at the ground.

"For what?" weasel-girl blinked.

"Everything." I sighed.

And there was still no sign of Angel.

**Sigh… It's bad, right? I know. I just REALLY wanted to right this. Now I need a muse… I'll figure it out right now. You know the drill, readers of Bird's Wings. **

**WHEEL OF MUSES!**

**Spin spin spin spin spin spin DING!**

**AL! Yay!**

**Al: Hi. Um… why am I your muse?**

**Me: The Wheel of Muses says so. Do not question it. That and you're not going to be in this fic for awhile.**

**Al: WHAT? WHY?**

**Me: Because I enjoy tormenting your Brother.**

**Al: I've realized that.**

**Me: n.n 10 reviews and we eat cake.**

**Al: I can't eat.**

**Me: So? I'm a fangirl.**

**Al: Ah. Please review! :3**

**1: I SPELT HIS NAME WRONG! I KNOW! SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO SPELL IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Welcome to another episode-er…chapter, of WINGS OF ALCHEMY! I am your author, Fox. And this is my muse, Alphonse Herbert Elric.**

**Al: Herbert isn't my middle name.**

**Me: It is now, live with it.**

**Al: How come Brother doesn't have a middle name?**

**Me: He does! It's Shrimp.**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE DOESN'T REALIZE IT'S RAINING TILL TWENTY MINUTES AFTER?**

**Me & Al: …**

**Me: What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with the three chimera people!**

**Ed: Oh yeah. Bye Al. *Leaves***

**Me: …That never happened. Alphonse, if you would?**

**Al: FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does NOT own FullMetal Alchemist or Maximum Ride!**

**(If any of you read 'The Gate calls', I updated that to chapter 11. Working on Chapter five of Bird's Wings.)**

**Chapter Two**

{Ed}

"Can you at least tell us your name?" the weasel-girl asked.

"Edward Elric." I said blandly, not meeting her eyes.

"Ah." Weasel asked "Well, would you like to know our names?"

"Sure." I said, still looking at the ground.

"Well, my name's Amake." She said.

"I am Konw." I heard the dark-fox say.

I forced my gaze up to the pale one, who was looking up at the slowly-rising moon. He turned his blank gaze to me and they looked…dead.

He kept silent.

"Does he ever talk?" I asked Amake.

"First time I met him." She shrugged "I don't really know."

"So what are we supposed to call him?" Konw mumbled. Amake sighed and walked over to the person. In a low, quiet voice she mumbled something.

Me and Know exchanged glances.

"He says his name is Lance." Amake said, walking over to us with 'Lance'.

I sighed and got up, using the tree as a sort of ladder.

"Let's go." I said.

"Wait, _us _too?" Amake gasped "You want to bring three mutant-freaks with you?"

"Duh. Unless you don't want to come." I said, forcing myself to look cheerful in the slightest. Even if the others were still captive, or dead, I still have to make sure these three stay alive. But I'm giving them a choice, I won't force them to do anything.

I didn't need to worry about how they'd react. Amake seemed a little bit too eager. She shrieked with joy and clutched onto my arm. Unfortunately, it was my real one. So it hurt A LOT. How the hell is it possible for this person to be so strong.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! All hail the mighty pipsqueak!" She yelped.

"Okay, Amake, rule number one" I twitched "NEVER call me anything that has to do with my height."

"Yes ,sir! Mr. Elric Sir!" Amake grinned, still clutching my arm.

"Rule number two" I said "NO TOUCH!" The weasel-girl blinked and let my arm go, sighing abit wile rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm sorry." She said "My emotions sometimes get the best of me."

"It's all right." I sighed, rolling my eyes "Just don't do that in public."

Konw and Lance stiffened. Amake's eyes widened.

"We're going to a town?" the weasel-girl whimpered.

"After we find Angel." I said "She has to be here somewhere…"

Lance whispered something to Konw, who nodded slightly. Leaving me confused.

"Well, you guys can stay here." I said, already heading out "If you want to come with me, be my guest."

Well, in the end, Amake stayed with Lance in the forest. To my surprise, Konw came with me. Out of all of them, I would've thought Amake would want to come.

I scanned the area quickly then shot out to the next thing of cover, trying to keep hidden. I don't think being caught right now by those things would be very appealing. I still don't know what they are.

"Erasers." Konw said after sniffing the air "Stay low." I blinked and looked over to where the werewolf things were. So those are the Erasers. My eyes widened when I saw what two of them were clutching in their claws. A girl with blonde curls and gray eyes. Angel.

I growled and tensed myself for a fight.

"Wait." Konw hissed, clutching my shoulder "You can't go charging in. They'll tear you to shreds."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I snapped.

The dark-fox stayed quiet for a moment.

"I'll distract them." He said, already looking for the best route. "Then you run up, grab Angel, and we'll meet up at the forest."

"What if you get captured again?" I grumbled.

"I won't." he said.

"I won't let you get yous-" I started to say.

"NOW!" Konw shouted, running off in the direction to a big boulder.

I was about to yell after him, but I stopped myself. The Erasers saw him and started sprinting, one of them still clutching Angel.

I narrowed my eyes and charged, coming at an angle. The werewolf barely had time to react before it got a face full of metal fist. It howled as blood gushed out its' nose, eyes swollen shut. I kicked it the face and grabbed Angel's hand.

Then I was off.

_You came back for me? _She 'said'.

_Well duh. I'm not going to leave you behind. _I 'growled'.

_I was right. You and Max are a lot alike. _She 'sighed.'

I ignored that and continued to run. Then I heard a gunshot. Followed by a scream. My blood ran cold.

"Konw!" I yelled, turning quickly and letting go of Angel.

_You stay there!_ I ordered mentally. Sprinting, I rushed to the direction of Konw's screams. There he was, bleeding badly from one side, ace streaked with dirt. But he glared defiantly at the Erasers as they closed in on him.

Well, cue the idiot alarm. I clapped my hands and placed them on the ground. The electricity of alchemy cut through the air, blinding the Erasers as an iron prison enclosed them. The decorative skulls glaring out at the surrounding area.

"Konw! Run!" I screamed. The dark-fox nodded and limped as fast as he can to the forest. One of the Erasers looked up at me.

"Isn't that the FullMetal Alchemist?" it barked.

"It is!" another one howled "He betrayed us! He's helping the mutants!" So much for the thought of staying innocent.

One of them growled and, get this, BENDED THE BARS OF THE CAGE. I gagged a bit and ran. Those big hulking things were fast. They surrounded me in a few moments and I struggled to stay calm.

One grabbed my neck and I saw colors flashing in random order.

A white bundle of feathers shot out of the sky, I winced. Was that an angel? Did that mean I was dead? Well, I was right about one thing, it WAS Angel. She was carrying a large branch and was whacking the beasts aside the head. She aimed for the one that had me and I dropped to the ground like a rock.

Another Eraser growled and lunged at me, and I struggled to my feet. A flash of brown caught my eye and weasel-like claws raked against its' muzzle.

Amake. She pounced on one's shoulders and bit down on its' neck. Hard. Blood spilled out and the ground was stained crimson.

I finally regained my senses and transmuted my arm into a blade. Running clumsily, I slashed at an Eraser's arm. It howled in pain and raked my cheek. I grimaced and lifted one foot to meet its jaws. It squealed and ran off.

Another one got me from behind. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. A dark russet streak tackled one Eraser and it hurled into the one that had a grip on my spine. They both scrambled in a tangle of fur and claws, teeth and eyes gleaming.

Konw. He was still bleeding but was in a better condition than I was. Our gazes met and we nodded. Standing back to back, we fought the werewolf things. So, Angel, Amake, Konw, and I were fighting these things… Where was Lance?

An Eraser's skull crushed and blood poured out of its' eyes, ears and nose. I looked at Angel, she was just as shocked as I was. Standing on the cliff was Lance, eyes closed and breathing a bit more stable. He smirked a bit and another Eraser fell.

I shook it off and roundhouse kicked an Eraser's chin. It howled in agony and sprinted off.

I heard Amake scream as an Eraser gave her a cut against her legs, the blood staining her fur. I ran over and punched it in the stomach. It ran off.

After the fight, we were all covered in blood and wounds.

"Anything bad?" I panted, clutching my cheek that was scarlet with blood.

"Just some cuts." Amake said, breathing heavily.

"Mere flesh wounds." Konw reported hand where his forehead was bleeding.

"Just scared out of my mind." Angel stammered "And a couple bruises."

"How about you, Lance?" I asked. He shrugged and walked down next to us, all expression he had before vanished in his blank eyes.

Well, Lance is creeping me out.

**OKAY! That's chapter two!**

**Al: Your prediction was wrong. You got 5 reviews in the first chapter.**

**Me: So?**

**Al: Just pointing it out. And why Lance?**

**Me: Cause I said so.**

**Al: Um…Okay. Lance is a bit creepy.**

**Me: You think?**

**Al: Sigh.**

**Me:…PLEASE REVIEW! 10 and we eat cake!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Look! I'm updating!**

**Al: Yeah…. Why haven't you update sooner?**

**Me: Correction, Alphonse, it's 'Why DIDN'T you update sooner'.**

**Al: Oh, um…Thanks…**

**Me: Time for cake! *Takes out Cell phone* This is agent 772 of unit W, bring in the cake, 455.**

**455: *Flies in on a helicopter, unloads a giant cake***

**Me: Thanks 455!**

**Al: Um…Thank you?**

**455: Safru, meashi. Une kai.**

**Me: *Salutes* Muro umi setai!**

**455: *Leaves***

**Al: What did you guys say to each other?**

**Me: You'll never know, it's our secret language called 'Gibberish'.**

**Al: Yeah, so… Can I have some cake now?**

**Me: :D Of course!**

**Me & Al: YUM! CAKE! *Eats***

**Me: *Throws cake to the reviewers***

**Reviewers: Yay!**

**Me: Okay, Al… Disclaimer now.**

**Al: FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does NOT own FullMetal Alchemist OR Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter Three**

{Ed}

I looked around at the four chimeras that I was now in charge of protecting. Amake, Konw, Lance, and Angel. The blonde chimera sighed and looked at me, her gray eyes wondering.

"So…What now?" I heard Amake say. I turned my attention to her and she was sitting next to Lance. I blinked and slapped my face, letting out a groan. I haven't thought of that, and I am an outlaw now… So, find Al…. Maybe…

"Ed?" Angel said "Who's Al?"

I grimaced a moment, remembering that she could read minds and glared at her. What business of hers is it-

"_I'm sorry." _Her voice sounded in my mind _"I know I shouldn't but…."_

"_You're not sure you can trust me." _I finished, predicting what she would say.

Angel blinked and sighed, looking down letting her blonde hair shadow her face.

"So, any ideas?" I said, forcing a smile.

Konw blinked and crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a loud _huff_. Amake tilted her head to the side, eyes wide in confusion. Lance just sat there, taking a great interest in the ground.

"Well, if it's not that much of a bother," Angel whispered, shifting her feet "Can we, um…Look for my friends?"

"If everyone else's fine with it, then okay." I said. Angel smiled and looked pleadingly at the others, eyes shining as she held her hands in front of her.

"Of course we can." Amake grinned "After all, there's nothing else to do."

"I see no better alternative." Konw sighed, getting to his feet.

"Lance?" Angel said, blinking.

He got up, shakily, but he did.

The bird chimera's smile grew into a grin, and she spun around happily.

"Thank you!" she yelped with glee, swirling around with her wings spread out "Thank you!"

I couldn't help but grin at her happiness, it just makes me more gleeful when kids are happy. I caught sight of a small smile forming on Konw's face before it quickly vanished.

"So, who are your friends, Angel?" Amake smiled.

"Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and my brother, Gazzy." She said, still smiling.

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment, trying to guess where they would be at the time-

"_They should be coming in this direction to save me, Ed." _Well, my question has been answered.

"_And which direction would that be?" _I asked mentally _"And please remember, not all of us can fly."_

Angel nodded, which confused the other three, and I sighed.

"Angel, maybe you should explain your 'talent' to them." I said, stifling a yawn. This day was tiring and I struggled not to fall asleep while Angel explained to the others.

Everything right now was a black shroud, no light pierced it and all sounds were muffled. My head hurt insanely and I grimaced in pain.

Then a blurred shape in the wall of black. Cold red eyes opened and gasped for breath, one hand reaching out for help.

My eyes widened in the darkness and I tried to scramble back, but it felt like I was chained, imprisoned, trapped. The monster there was that…_thing_ Al and I created all those years back. Even now it haunts my nightmares and life.

"Why, Big brother?" yet another haunt rasped, I turned my head shakily to see Nina in her chimera state, eyes narrowed to a glare. "Why didn't you help me?"

"Nina…" I whimpered, still immobilized "I-I'm sorry!"

"Well, kid, killed anyone else lately?" I shifted my gaze to where a certain homunculus was standing, arms crossed.

"Greed, I-I didn't mean to kill you-" I trembled

"But you did." He said blandly, image emerging back into the darkness. All my haunts and guilt trips came then, and I clung my head, screaming desperately for it to stop. Then, one came forward, with her usual smile twisted into a sneer, eyes glaring in hatred.

"How's my little man now?" she hissed "Taking care of his little brother, I assume? No, you were the cause of his loss, Edward!"

"Mom…" I cried, feeling like a little kid once more "MOM!"

She sneered again, turning her head and I felt dizzy and confused when her usually gentle gaze turned from me.

"MOM!" I yelled again, reaching out with one arm "Please! I didn't mean for it to happen-"

A hand clasped my shoulder and I shuddered, trying to see out of the blurred sheet of tears that I refused to let fall.

"_Edward! Edward!" _a voice called, my despair making it sound warped _"Ed! Look at me!"_

My gaze was fixed on that of my deceased mother, my hands trembling along with my body.

"_Edward!" _

I couldn't move. A growl of frustration rang from behind me and the thing that grasped my shoulder whipped around to look me in the eyes, blocking my view of my mother.

"_EDWARD!"_A deformed figure yelled slit-pupil eyes wide in fear. _"Edward! Look at me! You need to think of something else! ED!"_

I shook my head and the scene changed, the darkness melting away to uncover a forest clearing. The figure looked around and sighed in relief, slouching down in the grass.

I blinked and the image cleared, the sounds sharpened. The person who was there was Amake, of whom was staring at me looking worried.

"Uh-Thanks." I said, looking away.

"No problem." She said, crossing her arms "By the way, you fell asleep during Angel's explanation."

I jumped a little, and my gaze snapped back to her.

"You mean I'm asleep?" I gagged, choking a little "So how….What- Who- Ack!"

Amake sighed and put her chin on her fist, looking at me with a bored expression.

"I can go in people's dreams, okay? The only reason how I know ANYTHING of the outside world." She said.

"But how is that possible! Even with science that's be impossible! No matter what th-" I started.

"WHAT THOSE CRETINS DO IS NOT SCIENCE!" she yelled, jumping to her feet with her stub of a tail lashing. She inhaled deeply then sat down again.

"They don't do science in there." She whimpered "They do _torture._"

I blinked and walked toward her, putting one hand on her shoulder as she did for me. Amake didn't respond other than stuffing her face in her arms, letting out silent sobs.

**NO OC PAIRING WITH ED! Thought I'd say that first. At least, I'm not planning to. **

**Al: Wow, I was sort of thinking that I'd come to haunt Brother or something in that nightmare of his. And being able to go in other's dreams? That's completely illogical.**

**Me: NOT EVERY THING NEEDS LOGIC ALPHONSE!**

**Al: S-sorry!**

**Me: Well, for those flamers out there, I just pointed out something for you to flame. Now, next time we get smoothies. At…. 30 reviews. Anywho, tell me what flavor you want! :3**

**Have fun flaming, or reviewing, or throwing your computer out the window. Whatever you plan to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Due to me being done with the Maximum Ride series, my desire to write this story has plummeted to about 1.7 percent. I'll try to update, but you can expect huge gaps of time in between chapters. **

**Al: FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does NOT own FullMetal Alchemist or Maximum Ride. **

**Chapter Four**

{Still Ed}

About three days passed since I met Lance, Konw, Amake, and Angel. And those three days actually have been three of my happiest in awhile. Besides being wanted and on the run, Konw was a great cook and Amake was very good at making people laugh.

Lance was good at scaring people. It was creepy.

So here was our fleeing process. We'd walk a while, I'd make some bread to eat (So SICK of bread…) Angel would fly for a short distance and make sure the coast is clear. Then we'd get up and stealthily sneak by people and so-on. If we're lucky, we'd sleep.

"I'm tired." Amake whined, ears down "Can we sleep?" I slapped my forehead and groaned.

"It is quite late." Konw pointed out. I looked around at the dark surroundings. True, it was late. But we were out in the open and I really didn't feel comfortable being in plain sight. Neither did Angel, who seemed to read my…thoughts…Oh yeah…

"Just a little further, okay?" I said "We need to get out of the open…"

"….Okay…." Amake yawned "But not much further, I'm really sleepy." I rolled my eyes and looked at Konw. The dark fox was looking around, looking tense.

"Konw, what's going on-?"

Amake grabbed Lance and ducked into the bushes. Konw pushed me out of sight and Angel shot up into the trees.

"Konw, what-" I repeated quietly.

"Someone's coming." He whispered "Stay low and shut up."

I blinked and looked through the leaves of the foliage. A man in a blue uniform trudged by, mumbling under his breath about something. He constantly kicked up dust or a stone or something. I held my breath. Shit. It was Colonel.

_Angel, can you tell me what he's thinking? _I asked her mentally. There was a silent moment, then she responded.

_Edward, this guy knows you. He got the reports of you helping us escape. _She reported. I groaned silently. So the news already got to Central, which was just great.

_Anything else?_

_ He says 'It's just like that FullMetal pipsqueak to do something stupid as helping chimeras-' Ed, what are chimeras? _Angel asked.

_I'll explain later. _I said _Keep going._

_ This guy has a really high opinion of you, Ed._ Angel said after a few moments.

That shocked me like hell. Mustang has a HIGH opinion of me? I thought I was just his pawn…

_Pawn? I don't know what that term means… _she murmured _That's not good…_

_ What?_

Konw tensed suddenly and darted off into the underbrush. I blinked in confusion for a moment before flames engulfed the spot he was in a few moments ago.

"Whoever's there better come out." Mustang growled "I'm pissed enough as it is, without people stalking me."

I gulped and took a step back. A twig snapped.

More flames.

I rolled out of the way as quickly as I could. Unfortunately, my right leg got caught in the flames and it was burned pretty damn badly. I screamed and fell panting.

The flames stopped.

"FullMetal…?" I heard Mustang say. He raced over to where I was cringing on the ground.

"hey…" I whimpered "I'm in pain…." Roy stammered back.

"Well, yeah…But, Edward you really shouldn't be coming this way, you're a fugitive now and everything…" Mustang said.

"Well, can't go anywhere now." I groaned "My leg is sort of burnt…"

"I guess I can take the blame for that." Roy grumbled "Edward, get out of here before someone else sees you-"

_KONW STOP! _

Mustang looked shocked and looked around skeptically.

"Am I the only one who heard that?" he grumbled.

"You MIGHT want to move Mustang." I stammered. Roy blinked before a dark figure pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

Mustang yelped as he was pushed forward, and snapped. Konw 's eyes widened and he stumbled out of the path of the flames. I groaned and forced myself onto two legs, using a tree for balance. Roy snapped repeatedly and Konw kept trying to get to him.

"KONW, MUSTANG, SHUDDUP AND CAL M DOWN!" I snapped. Konw stopped in mid-crouch and looked at me. Roy was about to snap again when Amake shot out of the bushes and grasped his hand. The Colonel's eyes widened when he saw Amake.

"…What. The. Fuck." He said. I limped away from the tree, only to collapse. Konw shot forward and steadied me. Angel stayed in the trees. Lance walked slowly out from the direction Amake came from.

"Demented group, right?" I snickered, Konw still holding me up.

"FullMetal, just, what the hell?" Roy said, still looking at Amake. He tensed again and looked upward. "And to top it all off I'm hearing things…great…"

Angel dropped down to a low-hanging branch.

"Actually, you were hearing me." She smiled "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mustang."

"You…too?" Roy blinked. Amake snickered and let go of Roy's hand.

"This is going to be one heck of an explanation…" I laughed.

{Max}

"Max, we're not getting anywhere…" Nudge complained "Can we find somewhere to rest? I'm tired…"

"Just a bit further, all right?" I said "The sooner we save Angel, the better." I looked over to Fang "How are you holding up?"

He nodded. I assume that meant he was good.

We've been flying since dawn, and it was about dusk now. I'd been feeling sick with worry and Fang and Nudge haven't been very well either. And Nudge's constant talking about what might've happened to Angel isn't helping much.

"What if they killed her?" she yelped randomly "Maybe they just brought her back to the School and experimented on her more- And it was so painful Angel couldn't take it anymore! Then she just curled up into a ball in the corner of her rust-covered cage and just let her life slip away!"

"NUDGE YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" I snapped.

Fang looked down and scanned the ground below.

"Max, I think we missed a turn somewhere. This isn't exactly where we're supposed to be." He said.

"What?" I blinked, looking down also. He was right, this landscape wasn't right. It was different, yet I felt like we were in the right area…

_Max? Max is that you? _I heard Angel say.

"Angel?" I called "Angel are you there?"

_Max, I can read your thoughts. You don't need to yell. _She said.

Fang looked at me. I nodded and he folded back his wings, dropping downward.

_Angel, we're coming, okay? Are you all right?_ I thought as Nudge and I followed Fang.

_I'm fine! Super even! I met some new friends and they're really nice!_ She chirped.

How did she meet friends down there? Did the scientists randomly decide that she should go out into the world and meet some new people?

_Max, this nice boy named Edward Elric freed me and three others from the school._ She explained.

Edward Elric… I knew that name. It constantly showed up in the papers I was bored enough to read. The FullMetal Alchemist, Hero of the People.

But was he trustworthy?

**Yadda yadda, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fox: Guess what? I got the Maximum Ride manga.**

**Al: Which means she wants to update this more.**

**Fox: Yup. Percentage up to about 75%, I no own FMA or Maximum Ride.**

**ENJOY.**

**Chapter Five**

{Edward Elric}

"Angel, are you all right?" I blinked, noting the avian chimera looking up. She blinked and looked at him, smiling.

"I'm fine Ed!" she chirped. I smiled. Our group, now including Mustang, had trudged deeper into the woods and were now camping. Angel seemed extremely cheerful even though I was very badly burned on my leg. Konw and Roy took turns offering support. Amake offered moral support because she had to help Lance.  
>The chimera seemed so happy, looking up toward the sky. She reminded me of Al somehow. Angel was nice and caring, always wanting the best for everyone else. She had the same shade of blonde Al had when he was human too…<p>

The wind blew softly and Angel's hair blew behind her. I couldn't help but feel happy. Angel was like a sister to me-

"OUCH!" I snapped, turning to Mustang "CAN YOU BE ANY GENTLER?"

The colonel growled and returned my glare.

"EXCUSE ME! I WASN'T PLANNING ON HEALING A BURN!" Roy snapped back, returning to my charred leg. He mumbled "The stuff I need isn't here either."

Amake sighed at the two of us and she looked at Lance.

"Hey, what are you always looking at?" she asked.

Lance shook his head, his shaggy hair beginning to look bleached. At least his eyes were a bit brighter now. The school probably affected him so much…

The dark fox chimera crept out of some debris, a large leaf wrapped around something, held in his mouth. Konw crawled up next to Roy, sat down and wrapped his tail around his legs and took the bundle from his mouth. Casually, he handed it to Roy.

The colonel looked at it in confusion.

Konw's left ear twitched.

"They're herbs." He said "For Edward's leg."

I blinked in confusion at the dark fox. He sat calmly next to Roy. His whiskers twitched slightly. Only now did I realize that his eyes were slit-pupiled. His cheeks were hollow too. He probably hasn't eaten a lot in that place.

"Weren't you just trying to kill me?" Roy growled. Konw nodded.

"Yes, but now you're helping Edward." He said, ears twitching "If you want the truth, I hate you. I hate you and everyone else who crosses me. But you're helping my friend."

"At least you're honest." Roy snorted grabbing the bundle and crushing the contents in his hands.

I sighed. These two obviously weren't getting along. Hopefully no one else was gonna-

A sudden rustling sound from the canopy above. Konw and Amake were instantly on their feet, tense and ready for a fight. Angel fluttered her wings a bit.

"Guys, calm down!" she chirped "My friends are here!"

Konw kept his jaws clenched and went down so he was on all fours. He growled and his tail thrashed. A boy with black hair and dark eyes leapt down from the tree, his expression eerily calm. Black wings glistened behind him.

Konw stopped and looked at him. The other one at the dark fox. Konw casually got up and dusted himself off, looking into his eyes.

"My name's Konw." He nodded, shaking the other chimera's hand.

"I'm Fang." Fang nodded back. They released hands and Fang looked at Roy and I. "Are these guys the type I want to beat to a pulp?"

"No fang!" Angel yelped, flapping down next to him. "Ed helped me escape! And Mr. Mustang is friends with him!"

"Angel!" a extremely hyper voice cheered, another kid emerging from the canopy. A girl with dark hair and brown eyes pulled Angel into a hug.

"Nudge!" Angel grinned, hugging her back. "Where's Max?"

{Maximum Ride}

I glared at the blonde who sat on the ground, a very confused expression. Fang and Nudge just jumped down there and were suddenly all buddy-buddy with them. How can they be so reckless?

"Where's Max?" I heard Angel ask. My heart skipped a beat. This guy helped Angel…He couldn't be all bad. I sighed and dropped to the ground. Angel's eyes widened with joy and she ran up and hugged me. I smiled softly and stroked her hair. I was so glad she was safe…

"You're Max?" the blonde blinked.

"And I'm assuming you're Ed." I snorted. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The blonde flushed red.

"Well…I thought you were…A…well…GUY." He stammered.

I smacked him.

"Why the hell would you assume I'm a boy?" I snapped.

"Your NAME for one!" Ed snapped back. "MAX is kinda a BOY's name!"

"It can be a girl's name too!" I yelled. The blonde boy clenched his teeth together and struggled up to his feet. His leg was badly burned, but he showed little concern about it. The man with dark hair sighed in annoyance.

"And you're one to judge me?" I continued, unable to restrain a smirk "Your hair is more girly than mine. Not to mention your height."

Ed and I stayed silent. A nerve bulged on the blonde's head. A low, threatening growl-like noise rose from his throat. He had to tilt his head up to look at me.

"S-sh-sh-sh-" he twitched angrily.

Fang's new friend Konw sighed and rushed forward, grabbing Ed's arms.

"SHOTRY! ? WANNA CALL ME THAT AGAIN YOU WINGED FREAK! ?" he screamed, attempting to charge at me.

I stuck my tongue out, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I may be a freak, but at least I'm a TALL freak!" I spat.

The blonde continued to thrash against the fox-mutant's grip, screaming his head off about something along the lines of turning us into fish.

The weasel mutant snickered, turning to the… bleached-haired mutant. She put a hand other her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Angel sighed and Nudge showed obvious annoyance. The man-

_Roy Mustang._

_ Thanks Angel._

Mustang stuggled to retain a straight face as well.

After a while, Ed settled down, grimacing from the pain of his burned leg. I laughed triumphantly and Konw and Fang shared the reaction of a face-palm. A couple moments of silence as Ed panted against a tree. Roy scolded him under his breath.

"This blonde, short-tempered shorty is the hero of the people?" Nudge said in disbelief.

The blonde midget twitched.

**Al: Why are you so mean to brother?**

**Fox: It's fun. By the way, is it obvious I like Konw?**

**Al: Him and Fang get along well.**

**Fox: Well yeah. They're both awesome. Can't wait until Iggy gets in here.**

**Al: oh boy. Max and Brother kind of hate eachother…**

**Fox: No duh. Review. Or not. Who cares.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fox: Hey, here's another chapter. You may rejoice. By the way, I have a deviant art account and I'm working on a picture of Konw, Amake, and Lance. When I'm done (and you care) I'll tell you. (If you want to know…) Al, disclaimer.**

**Al: FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does not own FullMetal Alchemist or Maximum Ride.**

**Chapter Six**

{Edward Elric}

After the introductions have been made and the jokes about my height had… 'suddenly' ended, we all decided to discuss what would be next. I didn't miss Max's mistrusting glare and returned it as I had in our earlier disagreement.

"So, what now?" Nudge asked, rubbing her shoulder that I hit after she managed to piss me off. I shrugged, grimacing at the pain from my burned leg and the bruise on my back that Max so generously bestowed upon me.

"Obviously, we go home." Max said bluntly.

Angel looked absolutely horrified at the thought.

"M-Max, we can't!" she yelped.

"Why not?" Nudge blinked "We found you, so now we can get back h-"

"But Ed!" Angel protested "And Konw! And Amake and Lance! We can't leave them!"

My eyes widened and Mustang looked shocked as well. Amake blinked in confusion, her eyes misting over, Konw's ear twitched.

"Angel-" Max attempted to say.

"They're my family too!" Angel cried, trembling. I choked. Sometimes I forgot she was just a little kid…

Amake put one deranged weasel-hand on Angel's shoulder.

"Angel, we can't ask you to stay with us…" she trailed "Think about it, we'll just slow you down."

"She has a point, Angel." I added, nodding slightly "We don't want to limit you to walking."

"However much I hate to agree, Ed's right…" Max said "Angel, they'll have us grounded. And we need to get back home."

"B-but…" Angel sniffled. She gripped Amake's arm "I-I don't want to just leave them…" she looked to the other two avian chimeras "That wouldn't be right…"

Fang and Nudge looked at each other. Fang shrugged and Nudge turned her head, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Angel, please." I sighed "Don't make this hard…Just…Just go with back with them, okay?"

"B-but…" Angel whimpered. She shook her head and slouched in defeat. "Okay…But, can we stay with them for just one more night?"

Konw walked forward and placed a hand on Angel's head, ruffling her hair slightly before retreating back to the shadows, his arms crossed across his chest.

Max frowned, looking at Angel and then back to Nudge and Fang. Both of them nodded and Angel's eyes were shimmering with tears.

"F-Fine!" Max snorted "Just one more night, then we go."

"Thank you…Max." Angel smiled sadly.

Maybe it was just my imagination, but did Max wince?

**LINE OF DEATH**

Maybe it was my leg starting to feel like it was sizzling, or my nightmares involving waking up to see Erasers killing everyone. But, sometime during the night, I woke in cold sweat. I was curled up on the ground, using my coat as a blanket. Angel and the other avian chimeras were in the trees. Amake was snoring softly, leaning on a still Lance. (I could've claimed he was dead if he wasn't breathing.) A low fire crackled softly, projecting a warm orange light against the forbidding shadows.

I sighed and closed my eyes, reminding myself I needed the sleep. When I heard two familiar voices whispering in the night, I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"I think he went back to sleep." Roy's voice sighed.

"Was it the pain of his burn?" Konw's voice questioned. Why was Konw willingly talking to Roy?

"I doubt it, most likely another nightmare." The colonel mused.

Jackass colonel knows everything…

"Nightmares are just dreams when they're all you ever have." Konw said.

"So, how did you end up in that situation?"

"Excuse me?"

"The whole lab rat thing?"

There was a long semi-silence, the crackling of the low fire softly drumming again the night. Konw sighed his demented sigh.

"I don't recall much, but…" he trailed "I remember being snatched out of the arms of a woman with dark hair. I remember crying, and the woman crying as well. Two men held her back and she clawed at them, trying to get to me…"

"Your mother?" Roy asked.

"I think so." I never heard Konw sound so…concern.

"So you were taken by force?" Roy continued.

"Yeah." Konw said simply. "She loved me though, I know that." I heard shuffling in the grass as he changed position "I overheard those guys in the white coats talk about it when they shoved me in a dog crate. Apparently, they helped my mother with something, and she couldn't pay them back. So they took me."

"And your father?" Roy asked.

"Why the hell do you care?" Konw stated. I heard him snort and more shuffling.

More silence in the darkness.

"…Stars sure are nice." Roy sighed.

"Yeah." Konw replied. I assume they were looking up at the sky. By now, I was struggling to stay awake. I heard more of Konw's voice. "I remember my mother telling me a story about the stars. We'd used to sit on the porch at night and look at them. She'd always let me sit on her lap and would wrap her arms around me. She'd tell me 'Long ago, there were millions of fireflies who lived in a peaceful world. But one day, when pain was created, they all fled to the sanctuary of the sky.'"

"Sounds kind of bizarre." Roy snorted.

"My mother is bizarre." Konw said. He sighed "Or 'was'. I don't know if she's even alive. I remember, I used to reply with 'Why don't they do anything'. 'They're scared', she'd tell me. She'd always say how everyone had to work together to help."

"You seem to remember this quite clearly."

"I have this dumb habit of only remembering things that make me happy or make me sad." I might as well see Konw smirk, it was written all over the way he said that.

They started talking again, but I was drifting too far into sleep.

**LINE OF FISHDOM**

{Maximum Ride}

I stretched my arms as I yawned, rolling over to land casually on the ground. Konw was doing what I'm pretty sure he always did, leaning against the tree in its shadow. Mustang was messing with Ed, Angel talking quietly with Amake (Lance near her, they haven't left each other's company in all the time I saw them), and Nudge chatting to Fang.

"You're the last one up." Fang said simply.

"I was tired." I snorted. "All right guys, ready to go home?"

"Yes!" Nudge grinned.

Fang nodded, Angel nodded slightly and shifted her feet.

"Bye…Angel." Ed smiled weakly. It half hurt me, yet half humored me to see him depressed at Angel's departure.

"I'll miss you!" Amake cried, hugging Angel "Be careful, okay?"

"O-of course, Amake." Angel smiled sadly.

"I wish you luck." Fang nodded. Lance did this little hand gesture thing.

"See ya." Mustang yawned.

Angel nodded again, looking at each of her friends with teary eyes. She walked over to where Ed was leaning against a tree. They looked at each other for a long moment before Angel darted forward, hugging Ed tightly.

"Bye Ed." She murmured. Ed's eyes were wide with shock and he slowly put a hand on Angel's head.

"Be careful, all right?" Ed said. With a slight smirk, he added "Don't get yourself caught again, all right?"

"Right." Angel smiled. "Good luck to you too."

"GROUP HUG!" Amake yelled, hugging both Angel and Ed.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE WHOLE TOUCHING THING?" Ed growled, wincing.

"Sorry." Amake chirped, letting them go.

Angel giggled a little before coming back over to me.

"All right, let's go." She said.

I turned my head so no one would see my expression. My wings unfurled.

"Up we go." I ordered, flapping down. I bolted up, barely making the canopy before something-….some_one_ crashed into me.

"Ugh….AH! Sorry Max!" Gazzy yelped, jumping off of me. Iggy grunted his greeting from where he landed on a tree limb.

I looked at both of them threateningly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**Fox: That was fun. n.n IGGY AND GAZZY! WHOOT!**

**Al: She likes those two…**

**Fox: Yuppers! –mimicking Iggy- "Bombs are good. I love bombs."**

**Al: O.o –coughs- Well, how about that part with Roy and Konw?**

**Fox: Well, I got that idea in my head and I couldn't get it out. So...yeah.**

**Al: Um…Review?**

**Fox: T-T For poor, poor, mommy's-boy Konw?**

**Konw: ….**


End file.
